sentimientos ocultos
by aikur
Summary: un fic ichiruki! Que pasaría si Ichigo y Rukia tuvieran una cita con la persona equivocada? Podrian ocultar sus sentimientos?


Bueno, escribo este fan fiction ichiruki porque me encanta esta pareja!! Es la mejor de bleach!! Espero que os guste

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era un dia normal en Karakura, una ciudad tranquila. Todos los jovenes se encontraban en el instituto, estudiando, y nunca pasaba nada especial; bueno, hasta que llegaron ellos...

-Rukia!!! Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me cojas mi pescado!! Tu ya te has comido el tuyo!- se quejó un joven pelirojo.

- Mira que morro! Tu me has cogido mi gamba!- le gritó la chica morena de al lado.

- Parad ya, q no puedo comer- les dijo una chica mas pequeña, de pelo negro.

- Rukia, hermanito, no es hora ya de marchar al instituto?- preguntó otra chica rubia.

- Mierda! Hacemos tarde otra vez! Venga, vamos corre!!- gritó Ichigo, mientras cogia su mochila y la de Rukia.

Los dos salieron corriendo hasta el instituto, y llegaron a la clase justo cuando entraba la profesora.

- Ui, por los pelos eh!- dijo Keigo, mientras empezaba a reir.

-Si, tu riete eh- le contestó Ichigo de mal humor después de sentarse.

-Hola Keigo- le saludo Rukia, mientras se sentaba.

-Hola Rukia!!! Tan guapa como siempre!!- le piropeó el chico.

Entonces Ichigo dio una patada a la silla de Keigo y este se cayó al suelo.

- Pero q te pasa! Estas loco!! Casi me mato!!- exclamó el chico, enfadado, mientras Rukia le intentaba ayudar a levantarse.

- Ichigo, pero porque haces esto! A veces pareces un crio- le dijo Rukia, con tono sarcastico.

- Bah, dejadme- contestó Ichigo mientras miraba hacia otro lado – _Porque he hecho esto? Es que me dio tanta rabia que Keigo le dijiera eso a Rukia, pero que me pasa?_

Mientras, Inoue que vio todo lo que había pasado:

Ichigo se ha puesto celoso?! Lo que sospechaba era cierto, Ichigo esta enamorado de Rukia. Lo supe des del primer momento que los vi, pero yo, yo...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de las clases, Renji le preguntó a Rukia si el sabado queria ir al parque de atracciones con el y ella acepto, ya que el chico pagaba y le prometio invitarla a helados.

Ichigo, al ver esto, le pidió a Inoue si quería ir al parque con el, para asi poder seguir a Rukia y a Renji de escondidas. La chica, contenta de que la envitara a salir, accepto.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La semana pasó rapida y finalmente llegó el sabado. Era un dia soleado, ideal para ir al parque de atracciones. Rukia quedó con Renji a las 10h mientras que Ichigo quedó con Inoue a las 11h. Pasaron todo el día sin verse ni coincidir en ninguna atraccion hasta que se encontraron en el bar:

- Woooo, este no es Ichigo?- exclamó Renji- me parece q tiene una cita con Inoue!!

- A si?- dijo Rukia- levantandose de la silla para verlos- es verdad, pues que lo pasen bien juntos- susurro en voz baja sin que Renji lo oyera.

Al cabo de un rato, Inoue se giró y vio como Renji y Rukia conversaban animadamente

- Ei Ichigo! No son Renji y Rukia? Tienen una cita? Que buena pareja que hacen no?

- Si, muy buena pareja- contestó friamente Ichigo- _que tiene Renji que no tenga yo, no se porque le presta tanta atención Rukia. _

Mientras, Renji hablaba con Rukia sobre su pasado, cuando jugaban de pequeños.

- Y te acuerdas aquella vez que me cai del arbol y me di de cabeza?- dijo Renji riendo.

- Si!! Que se te cayeron encima todas las manzanas en la cabeza!- contestó Rukia mientras reía.

- Ostras, fue un poco vergonzoso, mira que caerme delante de ti- susurro Renji, aunque Rukia le oyo.

- Delante de mi? Que pasaba?- preguntó la chica que no entendía muy bien que pasaba.

- Bueno, ehem, pues q yo – tartamudeo Renji- _Venga Renji,este es el momento ideal para decirle que la quieres, venga!! _

- Pues yo, yo te quiero Rukia!! Des de hace muchos años!- se le declaro el pelirojo.

Entonces Renji la abrazó y la besó. Rukia se quedó parada y no supo reaccionar. Pero al abrir los ojos se encontró a Ichigo y a Inoue delante. Rapidamente se separaron todos rojos. Pero Ichigo cogió al pelirojo por la camiseta y le dirigió una mirada muy fira a Rukia.

- Como te atreves a besar a Rukia- le gritó a Renji.

- Yo puedo hacer lo que quiera, que yo sepa no estas saliendo con ella ni nada, no tienes porque enfadarte!- contestó desafiante mientras se soltaba de su brazo.

- No, si no saldria ni loco con ella, ademas, estoy saliendo con Inoue- le dijo el chico.

- Que??- exclamaron todos

Se quedaron parados, Inoue incluida. Entonces Ichigo abrazó y besó a Inoue. Después se giró hacia Rukia y Renji que lo miraban sorprendido y dijo:

- Lo siento, pero prefiero estar a solas con mi novia, adios, ya nos veremos.

Y los dos se fueron, dejando a Rukia y a Renji atonitos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rukia y Renji pasaron lo que quedaba de día en el parque de atracciones, pero el ambiente era muy diferente al inicial. Rukia estaba seria y no decía nada y Renji estaba incomodo, ante la actitud fría de su compañera.

- _No tendrías que haber hecho esto Renji, no ves como esta ella ahora, es la prueba de que no te corresponde_- pensó triste el pelirojo. Entonces, sin soportar más esta situación, decidió hablar con ella.

- Rukia, esto, perdón por lo de antes, lo hice sin pensar. Ya se que tu no me correspondes, pero quiero que almenos seamos amigos.- dijó el chico, todo sonrojado.

- Yo nunca he dicho esto- respondió ella, mientras se acercaba a el.

- Quee!! Entonces, quieres salir conmigo!?- exclamó Renji sorprendido.

- Pues, si...- dijó Rukia, mientras pensaba- _Esto es lo mejor, Renji siempre ha estado conmigo, seguro q podre amarle, pero Ichigo... Ya sabía yo que había algo entre el y Inoue... bueno, asi mejor, yo soy una shinigami, el un humano..._

- De verdad!! Te quiero Rukia!!- respondió el. Abrazandola.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de la declaración, Renji acompaño a Rukia a su casa, ya que ya era tarde.

Al llegar, Rukia subió directamente a su habitación, la que compartía con Yuzu y Karin, y se puso el pijama.

- _Por que me siento asi? He aceptado salir con Renji, que me quiere mucho, tendria que estar contenta, por que no lo estoy?! Por que no puedo parar de pensar en el idiota este!?_- se preguntó a si misma, antes de empezar a llorar.

De tanto llorar se quedó dormida y se despertó cuando Yuzu fue a buscarla para decirle que la cena estaba en la mesa. Ella dijo que no tenía hambre, pero la niña la convenció para que comiera.

Al bajar al comedor se encontró con Ichigo, y ambos desviaron la mirada. La cena fue un poco tensa, ya que ninguno de los dos decía nada, y los otros no se atrevian ha decir nada, al ver el ambiente que había. Al acabar de comer y decir buenas noches, Rukia se fue directamente a la cama, pero le costó mucho dormirse.

A Ichigo le pasó lo mismo, no paraba de pensar en lo que sucedió ese día.

- _Que tiene ese idiota de Renji que no tenga yo?! Joder Rukia, por que dejas que te bese!? Acaso estan saliendo? Bueno, no me tendría que importar, estoy saliendo con Inoue, pero pero, yo no la quiero... por que le he pedido que sea mi novia? Estoy hecho un lio..._-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El día siguiente, Rukia se levantó más temprano para no encontrarse a Ichigo y fue al instituto. Al llegar, se encontró a Inoue, que le sonrió. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque un poco forzada. Se sentó en su mesa, y se cruzó de brazos.

- _Ichigo todavía no ha venido, suerte que no me lo he encontrado esta mañana..._- pensó la chica, mientras suspiraba.

Pocos minutos después entró Ichigo, que al ver a Rukia se quedó parado, sin saber que decir. Justo cuando iba a decir algo, Inoue le salto a los brazos y exclamó:

- Holaaaa cari!!! Que tal has dormido hoy??

Toda la gente de la clase se quedó parada y después empezarón con las típicas preguntas: estais saliendo? des de cuando? Que habeis hecho ya?, etc.

Ichigo amenazó con pegarles a todos si no paraban y todos le callaron (quien no XD). Después de esto, Ichigo se sentó en su silla y miró a Rukia, que desvió la mirada.

Lo mismo pasó cuando llegó Renji. Al entrar a la clase exclamó:

- Rukia!! Que tal estas?- y la besó.

Todos sus compañeros se quedaron todavía más parados y empezaron ha hacer las mismas preguntas, pero pararon al ver la mirada asesina de Rukia.

Las clases acabaron y los rumores ya se habían escampado por todo el colegio. Ichigo y Inoue y Renji y Rukia estubieron todo el rato juntos, aunque la Shinigami y Ichigo estaban muy callados.

- Rukia, que te pasa? Te encuentras mal?- preguntó preocupado Renji.

- No, no, no me pasa nada tranquilo- le respondió ella.

- Ichigo, que te ha sentado mal la comida que te he preparado?- preguntó Inoue, con cara de preocupación.

- No, tranquila, estaba muy buena. Lo que pasa es que estoy un poco cansado.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras iban volviendo a casa, los cuatro notaron la presencia de un hollow muy poderoso que se aproximaba. Entonces, Rukia, Renji y Ichigo se transformaron en shinigamis y se prepararon para la lucha.

En pocos minutos apareció el hollow, era muy grande y poderoso. Intentaron atacarle, pero el monstruo siempre les rechazaba los ataques. Asi estubieron un buen rato, hasta que Ichigo, agotado, cayo al suelo y el hollow se avalanzó hacía el.

- Noooo, Ichigoo!!- gritó Inoue, llorando.

Pero cuando el monstruo iba a atacarle, Rukia se puso en medio, recibiendo de lleno el ataque.

- Mierda, Rukia!!- exclamó Ichigo, mientras se le caían las lagrimas y intentaba levantarla - Por que coño te has puesto en medio?

- Es una pregunta estúpida idiota, pues para salvarte- respondió ella, con un hilo de voz, mientras se desmayaba.

Ichigo, al ver el estado en que se encontraba Rukia, atacó al hollow, lleno de rabia y lo mató. Al final del combate, el también se desmayó.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo, al despertarse, vio que estaba en su cama y que sus heridas habian sanado. Intentó incorporarse y vió a Inoue y a Renji.

- Ya se ha despertado!- exclamó Inoue, muy contenta.

- Ichigo! Menos mal que estas bien!!- dijó Renji, acercandose también.

- Y Rukia?! Donde está??!- preguntó nervioso el chico, mientras se ponía de pie.

- Todavía no se ha despertado. Ya le hemos curado las heridas y esta bien- respondió alegre Renji.

- Bufff, suerte que está bien- dijó flojito Ichigo.

Después Ichigo se acercó a Inoue y le dijo:

- Inoue, me gustaría hablar contigo de una cosa... Yo no puedo seguir saliendo contigo porque, porque...

- Ya se lo que quieres decirme, y no pasa nada. Tendrías que decirle a Rukia lo que sientes, ya que la amas mucho- respondió ella, con una sonrisa en sus lavios, aunque un poco triste también.

- Pero ella... está saliendo con Renji y yo...

- Ichigo, no te preocupes por esto, des del primer día que os vi juntos, sabía que había algo entre vosotros y cuando me declaré a Rukia, pensaba que me diría que no. Yo creo que aceptó salir conmigo cuando vio que tu salias con Inoue. Yo lo que quiero es que ella sea feliz, asi que no me importa que salga con un idiota como tu, mientras la hagas feliz.- dijo Renji, mientras se acercaba a Ichigo.

- Pero como la hagas llorar, te juro que te mato!- gritó el pelirojo, mientras miraba con una mirada asesina a Ichigo.

- Gracias Renji, Inoue- contestó el chico, con una sonrisa verdadera en su cara.

Entonces, rapidamente se fue a la habitación donde estaba Rukia, que ya se había despertado. Dio unos golpes a la puerta y después entró. Al verlo, la chica le preguntó:

- Ichigo! Como te encuentras? Y el hollow, acabasteis con el?

- Estoy bien, gracias. Y si, acabé con el. Pero Rukia, tengo que decirte algo- dijo el chico, mientras se acercaba a ella.

- Rukia, yo, queria decirte que todo lo que pasó con Inoue, no significo nada para mi. La verdad es que salí con ella porque me puse muy celoso al ver que estabas con Renji, porque yo... des del primer día que te vi, supe que eras mi chica ideal. Lo que intento decirte es que... Rukia... yo... te quiero!- se le declaró Ichigo.

Ella se quedó parada, pero entonces le abrazó y dijo:

- Ichigo, yo también te quiero, des del primer día que te vi.

Al oirlo, el pelirojo se acercó a ella, y rodeandola con sus brazos, la besó. Fue un beso simple y sincero, y sin duda, el más bonito y especial para ambos.


End file.
